xmenfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Uzzu Khaldun
Uzza Khaldun, commonly known in the modern day by the codename: "Apocalypse", was an ancient and powerful Roman Mutant that gained Immortality and became the ruler of Ancient Egypt until he fell into a deep sleep only to be awakened in X2 when Jean Grey awakened as the "Phoenix". While in Ancient Egypt, he was worshipped by the name En Sabah Nur, which literally meant "The First One" and he became arguably the first ever Mutant. Uzza was born in Rome roughly one thousand and two hundred years before the death of Jesus Christ and was born with Mutant powers that manipulated the energies of life and nature (a.k.a "Magic"), his powers were such that he garnered much from battling to unify Italy in the North including the power of blood sacrifices to call upon powerful dark forces to gain increased magical strength, his magical powers soon became unlimited in its time. He became so powerful that he sought to become stronger still and gain the power that only the mythological Gods had before him: the power of Immortality, his research into the Black Arts coupled with calling upon evil and dark powers allowed him to create a magic spell that would make him Immortal and Superhuman, the spell was successful and he became Immortal and practically invincible. He returns in the modern era to once again bring about his domination over the world with an army of Mutants, and he is revealed to have a connection to Iceman (a.k.a Robert Drake), he is currently in a holosexual relationship with the Mutant Warpath. Personality and traits Apocalypse is strong and smart, and he's practically an invisible force in the world, only making his presence known when he wants to be. Although not much is known of Apocalypse, but he has a sinister, cold, and very dangerous personality. Powers & Abilities Powers Pre-Ritual Even before the Ritual that made him Immortal and Invulnerable, Uzzu was an incredibly powerful Mutant that gained much power from the Dark Arts and contact with evil entities. By tapping into supernatural and elemental forces, a user of the magical arts can possess a host of magical abilities. With experience and adequate training in witchcraft, these powers will grow stronger. *'Spell Casting' - The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Channeling' - The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration' - The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control' - The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire and water. *'Mind Control' - The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. *'Mind Stunning' - The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction' - The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially Mutants, however some older Mutants can resist it, or so many witches use the same magic on a Mutant, so many times, they developed an immunity to it. *'Precognition' - The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Telekinesis' - The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Potion-making' - The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. *'Manipulation Immunity' - The act of resisting forms of supernatural manipulation. *'Longevity' - The act of temporarily extending one's lifespan. Post-Ritual Following the Dark Ritual that remade him from Uzzu Khaldun into "En Sabah Nur", Apocalypse gained many powerful abilities and the capability to live forever at a unchanging state, no matter what weapon that was used on him. *'Immortality' - The act of not aging, or succumbing to any human illnesses. Unlike other Supernatural entities and Mutants, Apocalypse is truly immortal and can't be currently killed by any known weapon. *'Super Strength' - Apocalypse has Superhuman Strength, he is able to snap the neck of a Mutant designed for endurance with a flick of his wrist. *'Super Speed' - Apocalypse is incredibly fast and is shown to be able to move a number of people at a speed in which he went without being seen. *'Super Agility' - Apocalypse possesses superhuman agility, flexibility, and dexterity. He can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. These abilities improve with time. *'Super Durability' Apocalypse can withstand a great amount of damage and thus has a high pain tolerance. *'Super Senses' - Apocalypse can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Telepathy' - Apocalypse has stated and proven multiple times that he can read minds, he also seems capable of creating immensely powerful mental blocks in his and other minds, and linking that mental block to one of his Lieutenants minds in who he gives mental power to confront the one probing the blocks. *'Illusions' - Possibly his most threatening ability. Apocalypse has the power to create powerful illusions. He is able to use these illusions on anyone he desires. They can be used on multiple people in multiple locations simultaneously. These illusions are convincing enough to actually make an powerful Telepathic Mutant like Professor X believe that he's on the verge of death after Apocalypse made him perceive himself getting stabbed in the back; and it wasn't until he experienced great emotional upheaval that Xavier was able to break himself free from it. He was able to make Jean Grey, in her dreams, imagine entire locations when he was harassing her and thus eventually led to the creation of the Dark Phoenix. His ability to cause illusions also allows him a form of shape-shifting, since he can cause beings to believe that they are seeing him in the form of another. He can project his illusions at any place or time. Wolverine speculates that there is no known limit to the extent of his illusions. **'Psychic Pain Infliction' - With his illusions and telepathic powers, Apocalypse is able to inflict psychic pain on his victims as shown when he attacked Xavier and Jean. **'Mind Compulsion' - Through his illusions, Apocalypse has been shown capable of manipulating the weak minded, making them believe totally in Apocalypse and even harming themselves at his command. All his commands seem to be irreversible, however pain combined with an emotional upheaval does seem to be able to undo the compulsion even though the victim has no memory of what transpired during that time. *'Witchcraft' - Even after the Ritual that imbued him with Immortality, Apocalypse retained some level of power with spellcraft. He seemed capable of drawing magical energies usually from death, but could also absorb energy for spells from sunlight, sunlight giving him the minimum amount of magical energy he would require. **'Magic blasts' - His most common Magical attack after becoming Immortal, Apocalypse can create beams of magical energy or magical orbs that explode from the palm of his hands. *'Invulnerability' - Some Mutants are immune to all regular human illnesses and toxins. Apocalypse is the only known Mutant that is immune to the Cure, Radiation and is capable of walking freely through Cosmic energy without being harmed. It is proven that Apocalypse has no weakness, and is invulnerable to all weapons, making him truly immortal. *'Healing Factor' - Apocalypse can snap his finger bones back into place after being broken and has been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. Trivia *'Uzza' is said to be the name of the Guardian Angel of Egypt. *'Khaldun' or Khalid are common last names in ancient Egypt which translate as "Immortal". Category:Male Category:Brotherhood